Anger Issues
by TheWeirdStoryTellersGang
Summary: What would happen if Anakin wasn't in the picture until later? Full Summary inside. Rating might go up to T.
1. The Closed Door

**Anger Issues**

**By Jessica and David a.k.a. TheWeirdStoryTellersGang**

* * *

What would happen if Anakin wasn't in the picture until later?) Obi-Wan is in his mid-fifties when he decides to take a Padawan named Natashia. Can he handle her? Will he go insane? Yes, they have their occational fighting, but something is happening, changing in both of them. Is is good or bad is the question. **

* * *

**

**This is the story instead of Anakin going to the dark side this girl named ****Natashia goes to the dark side. **

**

* * *

**

**Here are the ages for the characters of this story: **

**Obi-Wan-56 yrs. old**

**Natashia-13 yrs. old**

**Anakin-41 yrs. old**

**Luke-15 yrs. old**

(Anakin and Luke will not be in the stories yet. I just put them in for the sake of putting them in, for some reason)

* * *

**Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars we only own the character Natashia.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Closed Door

"I can't do it!" screamed thirteen year old Natashia. Her hair was long and flowing down her back. Her eyes were joyful light green, but sometimes dusky blue. Her face was paler than most others, and she always had a bright smile on her face. Well, almost always.

Obi-Wan was trying to teach her on how to use the Force to see into the future, but nothing was working. He had been her mentor for some time now, but deep down he was her master.

"Just try again. I'm sure-"

Natashia stood up, furious. She did not have a lot of patience. Her hair followed after her every move, with her eyes growing darker.

"You don't understand," she said in a very mocking tone. Obi-Wan winced, surprised that she would be like this. "I've done this a hundred times over. I can't do this!"

"Natashia," Obi-Wan said in a low commanding voice. He could not let her act like this. She was doing it all too often. Her anger was getting the best of her.

"I am not as special as the others say I am," Natashia said turning taking a few steps away. "I was put here so you can train me because I am so behind!" She turned her face to Obi-Wan so that he could only see her eyes. Her anger was rising. She turned back and paused for a moment. Obi-Wan did not know what she was doing. Should he talk? Should he leave?

She whipped around and said in a deep tone, "I'll never be good." Her hand was curled up into a fist, ready to take action.

"I'm not even as good as the younglings," she said in a softer voice. "I am a pathetic, hopeless-"

"Stop right there young lady," Obi-Wan said.

"I am not a young lady!" Natashia said stomping her foot down. "I am not a stupid poor little girl. I am not **that** much younger than you."

Her voice trailed off and she looked down. Her eyes were full of pain. She lifted up her head and said, "You think I am little because of how bad I am. Worse than anyone!"

"Don't say that," Obi-Wan said in a cooling tone. He did not want to make the matters worse.

"I say that because it is true! You need to accept it," Natashia said. She gave a look to Obi-Wan and looked at the door. Natashia darted for the door and out of the room. Obi-Wan chased after her, not getting too far.

"Natashia, please wait!" Obi-Wan screamed. The farther they ran, the farther away Natashia got.

"No! I am going to do what I promised to never do," Natashia yelled over her shoulder picking up her speed.

"Don't!" Obi-Wan said. If he was going to stop her now was the time. They were slowly getting closer and closer to her room. It was now in site.

"You leave me no choice but to do so," Natashia said almost reaching her room.

"Please no I-"

It was too late. She was in her room, with the door locked. He lost, once again.

A Few Days Later…

Obi-Wan felt terrible about what happened earlier today. Maybe he was too hard on her? She was very sensitive, and he forgot that most of the time. He treated her as if she was one of the Masters.

He looked at the clock. It was 1147 hours. He let himself collapse on his bed. He felt as if he was once again a Padawan. He had no idea what to do or if he should even do anything. He thought about what he should do.

"Should I confront Natashia or just leave her alone the rest of the day and talk to her tomorrow? Maybe she will be in a better mood. Maybe she will forget of what I did," Obi-Wan said standing up. He rubbed his forehead and shut his eyes. He wished he could not be in reality. He opened his eyes and sighed. "Who am I kidding. Natashia never lets go of anything. She has too good of a memory."

He looked at the clock. It was 1152 hours. It was almost time for lunch. He knew that without even looking, his stomach reminded him. He thought back to when he was a Padawan. He was a pig, he had to admit. He was always hungry, even on missions.

He made up his mind. He would not have lunch. He would wait until 1200 hours and get Natashia ready for class. He would teach her today, maybe confront her about her behavior.

He stretched his muscles out and turned the doorknob, but paused.

_Should I really do this? Why should I put myself through such misery? No. I am a Master now. I should not run in fear. It is not the Jedi way, but a coward's. I will do it. I must for her sake, and for mine._

He opened the door and started for her door. He was not too confident about this. He got to her door and knocked on it. "Natashia? Are you there?"

"What?" she shot back.

Obi-Wan sighed. He knew that she would still be mad at him. "It's time for class."

"I'm not coming," Natashia mocked. She was purposely getting on Obi-Wan's nerves.

"What do you mean you're not coming!" he screamed. He gave her a chance and she turned it down.

"I mean what I say," Natashia replied slyly. A wide grin slowly spread across her face.

"Do you know what the council will say about this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You won't tell the council," she replied coolly. She twirled her hair around her finger and let it unwind. She tossed her head around with her hair following so her back was to the door.

"What do you mean I won't tell the council? I sure will if you don't come out," Obi-Wan said. Natashia did not answer him, but instead looked at the door.

Obi-Wan ran his fingers roughly through his hair. This wasn't working out how it was suppose to. He sighed lightly and gave out a little groan.

"Open the door right now," Obi-Wan said through his teeth. He was not enjoying this horror he is putting himself through.

Natashia was still looking at the door in enjoyment. She could feel the anger, irritation, and aggravation rising in Obi-Wan. She new when he left that his feeling would haunt him. Every master needed to be reminded that they weren't perfect. Natashia lowered her head and sat down on her bed, wait for Kenobi's next move.

Obi-Wan was getting more furious by the second. His anger was swirling in him, rising and going to the next level. His hand eventually turned into a fist that tightened every moment.

_She's doing this on purpose, just to get me ticked. She's doing a very good job at it. She always has. Before I started training her, she was always purposely trying to get others upset. But she was shy and kind. She was confused and didn't know who she was. She needed some one to show the way for her. I was gullible enough to choose her. I am the only one stupid enough to do so. If I didn't pick her then I wouldn't be in this situation. Kenobi, why do you always have to be on the negative side? She has brought me joy, yes. She has found a different good side in me. Brought out a lot of things I need to work on, need to improve._

Obi-Wan looked at the doorknob. He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell the council about her. He could not tell the council that she wasn't the Padawan for him. She had brought too much joy into his life.

He slowly walked away from the door and slowly walked towards another chance.


	2. The Not so Bad Punishment

**Super Sorry it took so long!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Not so Bad Punishment

Natashia heard Obi-Wan leave. "Just what I wanted." She smirked and opened the door. He was gone. She twirled around and shut the door behind her. She took a satisfying look around her room. The curtains were closed, not a single speckle of light in the room. Her room was messy and unorganized. Just the way she liked it. It was homey. Her eyes narrowed when she was in thought of her master.

_Obi-Wan sometimes just ticks me off. He doesn't understand anything about me. He doesn't know who I am._

Natashia eyes grew bigger and filled with confusion. She let her body collapse onto her bed. She let her body relax and wined down, but soon sat up. She could not let go of what she was thinking. She drew her legs against her chest, with her knees under her chin. She looked at the wall.

_I don't even know who I am any more. Why even am I here? What am I doing? Do I have a purpose?_

She got up and shook her head. Her hair came out from behind her back and around her face. The brown silkiness covered one of her eyes as she lowered her head even more.

_Should I even be alive?_

* * *

It was 1302 hours. Obi-Wan's heart nagged on him again to go talk to Natashia. Every minute it did that. He paced back and forth the smooth floor. Something told him that he should see Natashia again and confront her. He couldn't get her out of his thoughts. Minute after minute passed by and more and more he pained. He did want to see Natashia again, but something always got in his way.

Fear. Something a Jedi should never have. He could not stop it or fight it. Deep down it was always there, waiting for him.

The minutes dragged on and on forever, each one more painful. If he waited any longer, he would bite off his lip. He decided to see her, again, knowing this time wouldn't be any better.

As he approached her door his heart was tearing him the other way, questioning his decision. He pressed on, know something was bound to go wrong along the way.

There it was, her door. He knocked on it lightly and asked, "Natashia? Are you there?"

_It's unlocked._

He opened the door and slowly walked inside. Obi-Wan looked around. The window was open. He knew she would be crazy enough to climb out her window!

"The council is going to kill me for this!" Obi-Wan said walking to the window dreading what might become.

"Master Kenobi?" a small voice whispered. Obi-Wan turned around and sure enough, it was Natashia standing in the doorway.

"Natashia?" Obi-Wan said in amazement. He always got carried away. "Where were you?"

"I went to take a walk so I thought I could air out my room in the process," Natashia said waiting for her doom.

Obi-Wan took a few steps forward and the girl took on a different look. She was no longer angry but sad and confused. A tear came running down her cheek and it dropped to the floor. She came running towards Obi-Wan and embraced him.

"I'm sorry Master Kenobi. My anger gets the best of me. I- I'll do anything," she said crying softly, trying to hold it in as best as she could.

"Shhh," Obi-Wan said pulling her closer to him. "It's ok."

Natashia settled down a bit and looked at her Master. She was so thankful to have him. He was always there when she was feeling down. She questioned why she never trusted him before. She was never devoted to his teachings. She had no idea what Obi-Wan has taught her over the years. He was like a father to her, and she would never turn completely from him.

Obi-Wan looked down and smiled at the small girl. Her eyes were filled with tears, but she smiled at him. He learned so much from her. That girl helped him through many things without even knowing it. Just her being there was enough to comfort him. It was on rare occasion that he could hold her like this, so he savored every moment of it.

Natashia let go of him and wiped the tear away from her face. She gave a last few sniffles and smiled. She was no longer sad or mad at him, but the opposite.

"Did you get lunch yet?" Obi-Wan said resuming into himself again.

"Not yet," Natashia said.

"Well, let us have dinner together," Obi-Wan said. Natashia's face lit up with joy as a smile came across her face. She was happy that she didn't get into any **big** trouble. Obi-Wan smiled and then it faded away quickly. Natashia's smile started to fall away too. To her not getting in trouble was nearly impossible. "And we will talk about what you have done."

Natashia looked down with sorrow and sighed for she knew what was to come to her now. "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

**Review and we will update!**


	3. Yoda's Help

**Here is Chapter 3! I will only update if I have two more reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Natashia, and the plot. Not...Star Wars...tear...**

* * *

Chapter 3

Yoda's Help

"First what do you want?" Obi-Wan asked at the counter.

"Just the same," Natashia said with a half smile on her face.

"Ketchup?" Obi-Wan asked her.

"Yah," Natashia said.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said correcting her.

"Yes," she corrected.

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said holding their food.

Natashia looking down at the ground. _Do I always have to mess everything up?_ She was always embarrassed about herself. She really could never do anything right. She felt stupid and hopeless.

"Yes, Master. Sorry, Master," Natashia said quickly and quiet. She spoke to Obi-Wan in some way because she saw his eyebrow move up the slightest bit. She also felt the mix of anger, love, confusion, and pain in Obi-Wan all at the same time. She knew he felt very much the same way she did at the moment.

They both sat down at a black, square table. The atmosphere was beautiful. There were pillars with green vines climbing up them. The carpet was navy blue with intricate designs on them.

Obi-Wan got out his food, and was ready to eat when he paused and looked at Natashia. She was carefully cutting her chicken into small pieces and put on in her mouth. Obi-Wan always thought she was a very polite Padawan. Maybe a little more polite than some other Jedi. Manners were always something that he never had to remind her about. She only had a problem with respecting **him**. No, she was really good with everyone else, but him. She did have her moments, like a few minutes before in her room, when she is nice to him and not yelling. She dunked a fry daintily in her ketchup. Obi-Wan knew that she chose to not like him for some reason. What was that reason?

"About your anger, do you fight it?" Obi-Wan asked.

Natashia looked up with her pitiful eyes and said, "Yes, Master."

"Hard?" Obi-Wan asked. He saw Natashia shrink back in her seat, finishing her food. She looked around, as if she was looking for a way out.

"Yes, Master," Natashia admitted letting her head fall towards the ground. She hated when she and her Master had these talks. She always lost.

"How hard?" Obi-Wan asked forgetting everything that had happened before. Forgetting how Natashia embraced him just a few minutes before, looking at him with eyes full of need and helplessness. He forgot everything. He felt that Jedi did not need to get all soft. Yes, they helped people, but to do so they needed to be tough, ready for anything. Now all he thought of was that she was punished. She needed to learn something from her actions.

"Hard, Master. Brutal, Master," Natashia said. She couldn't bear to think of what her Master will do to her.

"And it won't happen again?" Obi-Wan asked sternly.

"No, Master," Natashia quietly whispered. She could feel a lump in her throat begin to form.

"It better not," Obi-Wan said.

"I'll try, Master," Natashia said.

"Trying is not good enough. You need to put it into action," Obi-Wan said.

Natashia shrank back into her chair, trying to hide. To hide from all reality. To hide from her Master. To hide period. She let her fear take over in her body and soul. She wanted to just run away, but if she did she would surely be in trouble. She had no choice but to stay, and keep on getting hit by Obi-Wan.

She looked up at her Master's face. It was full of anger. She opened her mouth slowly and shut it. She was afraid she would say the wrong thing. No, she was afraid to talk to her Master, something that should never happen. But, sadly enough, she had gotten to that point. To the point where she was always afraid of her Master deep down.

"I will……….. Master," Natashia said. "I am sorry, Master."

"Sorry is not good enough," Obi-Wan said. "Natashia."

She looked down and rubbed her forehead. Her hair hid most of her face, more than usual. Her legs under the table started to shake, and her throat started to close.

"Master I-"Natashia said looking up at her Master. She froze completely, dead afraid. Obi-Wan eyes were as fiery flame, wiping in the wind. Natashia got up and started to run away. Obi-Wan was in complete shock before he started to run after her.

"Get over here right now! There is going to be big consequences for this," Obi-Wan said. He caught up with Natashia quickly and grabbed onto her arm, forcing her to stop. "What do you think you're doing?"

Natashia turned and glanced at Obi-Wan, giving him just enough time to see the tear running down her face.

"I have failed you. I need to go," she whimpered. She was so scared of what her Master might do to her. Every moment that passed by, the more frighten she became. She wanted so badly for Obi-Wan to let go of her, but wouldn't.

Obi-Wan looked at the small, frail child. He felt her shaking in his grip. He was too hard on her before, again. Her head was turned away from him, for she was weeping. Obi-Wan was too hard on her. Her very body was about collapse in with her fear.

"You have not failed me! You mean so much to me that it is unimaginable," Obi-Wan said.

Natashia turned and said," There you go again! Yelling at me one second and 'caring' about me the next!"

"You don't know what I'm- You don't know the half of me! Don't you go assuming that I hate you! I don't. My love is strong for you, but you don't see it. You ignore it!" Obi-Wan said.

"You hide it!" Natashia screamed in his face.

"I beg to differ," Obi-Wan said.

"You so hide it! Do you even listen to yourself half of the time?" Natashia said. She was now angry and scared of the situation she was in.

"Okay it's done! Go to your room; I don't want to see you for the rest of the day," Obi-Wan said. It was the only way he could stop this fighting.

"You hate me!" Natashia cried.

"Go!" Obi-Wan said.

Natashia looks at her Master in anger, and ran away in tears.

_Great the second time today._ Obi-Wan had gotten to the point where he had no idea what to do. He was about to go mad. _I need some major help. I'll ask Master Yoda, he'll know what to do._ He headed down to where Master Yoda should be. He thought about what Natashia said. _The girl is right. I do hide much of my feelings._

* * *

"Something wrong is there, Obi-Wan?" Yoda asked. The little green troll sat on a rock by a fountain. 

"Yes. It's my Padawan. She has problems with her anger," Obi-Wan said. She had a little more than problems with her anger though.

"Anger, to the dark side it leads. Confronted her have you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said.

"I see bad it went," Yoda said.

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan confessed.

"How? Why fail it did?" Yoda asked.

"I guess," Obi-Wan said. "It was mostly because of me."

"Find what you are doing wrong, you must. Correct it you must. To help your Padawan, this is the only way," Yoda said.

"But-"

"No! Over it is," Yoda said. "Hurry you must. Clouded her future is."

* * *

**Review and we will update!**

**Oafy-Wan and Paddy**


	4. Bloody Murder

Chapter 4

Bloody Murder

Natashia spends the rest of the day in her room.

"I hate him! I **hate** him!" Natashia screamed throwing a book against the wall. "I just want to kill him!"

She threw two more books at the wall and sat down where she was. This was the second time today she got in a fight with him. She knew she shouldn't get angry, but couldn't help it. _It is his fault, not mine. He is the jerk who started the whole thing!_ She stopped her thoughts and remembered all that Obi-Wan had ever said to her. _If you would only give it a chance! Me a chance!_ She looked away in horror. She was terrible. He made her cry quite a few times in front of her. _Why can't you understand anything!_ Natashia's eyes tightened……… _Don't worry, you will do fine. If you feel you need help come to me. Don't be afraid. Never be afraid to talk to me……_and relax. Over all Obi-Wan was good to her.

She got up and let her head lay against the wall. _It's my fault._ She started to break out into tears of the thought of all the things she did to Obi-Wan. Not just that day, but her entire life. She was lucky to have him as a Master. Others thought that too, but to her, it was a burden.

She smashed her head against the wall and melted down to the floor. _But I can't talk to him. I have done too much. I have dug too deep of a grave._

She couldn't talk to her Master. She was dead afraid to. If she did, he would come down on her so hard as if there was no tomorrow. _He talks to me as if I'm a Master. A Jedi Master._ She always denied it though.

A tear came down, and another. She started to cry furiously now along with occasional sniffles and murmurs. She gave her body in to her fear and depression.

* * *

Obi-Wan was laying in his bed, but got up. He wanted to talk to Natashia. He knew it was too late to do that though, it was midnight. He kept on having disturbing dreams about her. Dreams that he never wanted to come true. 

_I love this girl to death. Why does she hate me?_ He sat still for moment, quieting his mind. _Because I don't show it._ He didn't show his feelings that he loved her ever, only in stuff that would be kind of covered up. _She doesn't even know I like her. The only feelings I have shown towards her are anger, and hate. I am a horrible example to her, perfect to others. _He thought about it more, and more, and pushed it away. He needed to go to sleep, but didn't want to. He feared the dreams of which he could have.

_I really don't want to go to sleep, even though I'm so tired. The dreams……….. they are not nice little dreams about butterflies and unicorns, although I would never dream about those things. _Obi-Wan laughed and pulled the covers over him. _They are terrible one. Ones about Natashia. About her- No I can't think about them anymore. They are only dreams, nothing more. They can't kill me._ Obi-Wan shut his eyes tight and thought about the dreams of Natashia. Ones of death, lies, and no mercy. He pushed the thought away again. _No, she can't-_ He stopped in the thought and feel asleep.

A mysterious figure came up to him. He could not see it's face, for a hood was covered by it. All around him was dark, silent. A creepy silent. The person stepped forward on step, and another step, until it was a yard away from him. Something was in it's hand. Before he could think, a knife was driven into his head and pulled out with blood gushing all over the floor. It held up the weapon and said, "You will no longer be over me." It kneeled down and made sure Obi-Wan was dead. He was a goner. It slowly rose and kicked the dead body. It burned Obi-Wan's dead body, right before the cruel person. It put out the fire and slowly put back it hood so you could see its face. It was-


End file.
